Pandora Uzumaki
Pandora Uzumaki is an 18 year old shinobi from Uzushigakure's Uzumaki Clan. He works hard to become stronger and protects the village with his life. Appearance Pandora almost always has a calm look on his face, with red hair and red eyes, he looks very intimidating, which could either scare off opponents or bring them closer. When he is angry however, he shows a little bit of his teeth and his eyebrows go slanted down. Personality He is almost always calm and is cheerful at times, and also at times he can be sarcastic and a bit arrogant and ignorant, but when he is angry he acts like a totally different person. He thinks more clearly, his actions are more thought out and executed quicker, and he is aggressive, more than usual. Background Pandora Uzumaki was born to a poor family. He lived in a small shack for most of his days, his room was ant infested, and he didnt have anything at all, just a small bed next to a lamp. However, he had loving parents and a brother who would help him whenever he was in need. He had everything he ever wanted. At Age 5 he enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He worked hard to improve his skills and soon surpassed every single kid in the Academy. At Age 7 he finally graduated and became a genin. From Mission to Mission he became stronger and smarter, but as time passed on his personality and his appearance changed. As time passed on he became smarter and more cool calm and collected. But also, he began making less friends because of his red hair. People made fun of his red hair to the point where he went home crying almost every single day. He even tried cutting off his hair before his parents stopped him from doing so. They had a strong talk with him but he didn't care. He wanted to get rid of his hair no matter what. But one day, when he was walking to his training spot, he saw a boy who was being picked on because of his red hair. He was crying and Pandora wanted to do something. He stood up for the boy and beat up the bullies. He and the boy became lifelong friends. Just when things were looking up, when he came home he found his parents on the floor, dead. He wanted to do scream for his brother's help, but he didn't. He couldn't. His heart felt so numb he couldn't move more than he already was, because he was trembling at the sight. He fell to the ground. When he finally got to move his lips, he shouted out for his brother's help. However, his brother didn't respond. Pandora wanted to check up on him, so he did. He checked on him and to his surprise, he was dead too. From there on, Pandora's personality changed dramatically. After that day his emotional strength has toughened up, and that experience caused him to push himself beyond the limits. If something like that was gonna happen to someone else, he would do his best to prevent it. At age 10, he was promoted to Chunin and at age 14 he was promoted to Jonin and from there to Tokubetsu Jonin. From there he trained his hardest, and when the village was ever attacked he could prevent the village from getting destroyed, and anything that happened to him would not duplicate to someone else. Category:The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I